Fascist America
First Heltlerian Regime (2013-2065), the longest regime on American soil and the most brutal since Nazi Germany. Events of 2013 *A nuclear war ends and America is thrown into a fascist society. Nobody is talking about anything and the United States is suffering from debt. *President K.R. "Kenny" Orama is reelected and is forced to hand his power over to billionaire General A.L.D. "Aldof" Heltler who has rigged the election. *General Heltler creates his secret police called the Fingerpointers to suppress and execute dissidents. *The former American President K.R. "Kenny" Orama is captured by the Fingerpointers along with other fugitives and executed by a shot to the head. *General Heltler orders the citizens numbering in the millions to recognize him as their "Supreme Strongman". *Heltler becomes President and his first plan is too divided North and Central America into ten regions. *Mexico and Cuba are occupied by the Heltlerian Regime. *Political parties are banned except the ones General Heltler has plans for. Events of 2014 *The fascist Free Irons Party was found, "purity, nation, and Americans for Americans!". The Democrat Party now has unlimited power across the country and Liberal Fascism takes form as states fall under each regime. *Nicaragua, Costa Rica, and Panama are annexed to the Heltlerian Regime. *Street gangs become more common and attacking Heltler's soldiers. The major gang called the Skulleroos to become more dangerous towards the government. Events of 2015 *Heltlerian American Armed Forces invaded Latin America for their resources killing 100,000 civilians and armed troops who tried to resist. *Panama and Costa Rica hold a conference about the spread of Heltlerism. The Heltlerization of other nations began and Heltlerism became the new form of government. *Some revolts are crushed and more than 45,000 people were forced to work in government-controlled jobs. *President Heltler creates the Budgeting Demand Bill that forces more than 45,000 to 99,000 people into labor camps. *The Redfear Party starts to organize and the Free Iron Party becomes their rivals. This started a series of political feuds that resulted in kidnappings, murders, and sabotage. Events of 2016 *The Redfear Party becomes the official party of the nation and the 3,000 Free Iron members are purged by Heltler's orders. *The Redfear Party passed a law that all non-Redfear members were inferior and should be executed. *President Heltler made a speech that made headlines across the world stating that his "detrimental intolerance" will be harsh. *The Downfieldtown Massacre took place when the citizens refused to accept General Heltler as their leader. More than 450 people were killed most men, women, and children. Events of 2017 *The Free American Resistance or FAR was formed by the Downfieldtown survivors and recruited more than 56,000 members. *The FAR army starts sabotaging the Fingerpointers and the Redfear controlled areas. Events of 2018 *The Battle of Chicago broke out when an army of 67,000 FAR soldiers invaded Chicago and captured the city's North Side and West Side sections. Then a wave of attacks started when the Heltlerian Army numbering 56,000 advanced into the FAR occupied areas. This started a conflict that lasted five days resulting in a FAR victory. *President Aldof Heltler heard this and was outraged over the Heltlerian defeat. He issued an army 68,000 Redfear Troops and Fingerpointers to arrest anyone who was connected with the FAR army. *Concentration camps start to appear in the Northeast. But more than 450 existed in each region and 198 were opened due to funding. New prisoners weren't treated as harshly but were still starved. Events of 2019 *The Redfear Party expanded its power in domestic affairs and wanted to work on a "master race" called the "All Heltlerians" the madman wanted it all. *Genocidal experiments began on "undesirables" and 300,000 were subjected to unspeakable tests. *The "Perfect Human" Program begins that did experiments like eugenics, and breeding human females to make perfect babies. * The programs were quickly shut down by the FAR forces at this point numbering 120,000 to 599,000 soldiers. *Heltlerian Republic's Army reaches a staggering 84,600,700 soldiers. Events of 2020 *President Heltler's son Trevor Zanfield Heltler becomes the head of the secret police and his top adviser. *President Heltler has 50 civilians executed for killing one of his chief advisers. *Trevor Zanfield Heltler celebrates his 23rd birthday. Events of 2021 *FAR invents the camera called advisors or camavisors to spy on Heltlerian activities. It was first used during the Battle of Detroit. *A guerrilla group called Green Tankies is founded. Events of 2022 *The Fingerpointers rounded up criminals and sent them to jail without a trial. The crime rate has decreased down to 67%. *Riots broken out in many cities most of them are race and anti-Heltler riots resulting in 350,000 deaths. Events of 2023 *Tropical Storm Storm slams into the Gulf of Mexico killing 4,600 people. The Redfear covers up the disaster by stating "We were unprepared for such destruction!" President Heltler takes advantage of this catastrophe and rebuilds New Orleans into a naval base. *More than 56,000 people were deported from New Orleans and sent to containment camps. The Fingerpointers are put in charge of Region #5 and 6 by building a compound called the Green Base. *Guerrilla warfare breaks out in remote jungles under Heltlerian occupation. *President Heltler creates the People's Armed Guard, a paramilitary group of secret military police whose responsibility is to secure the Heltlerian regime and also acts as the bodyguards of Heltler. Events of 2024 *More wars and riots breakout and the Heltlerian government is called the "Evil Empire" in the world. *President Heltler celebrates his 55th birthday. Events of 2025 *The Redfear Party abolishes free speech and civil rights. President Heltler makes a speech on certain rights that will be given to people who are cooperative with his regime. Events of 2026 Heltlerian scientists formed a sterilization program and try to cleanse Americans of foreign blood. Events of 2027 Events of 2028 Events of 2029 Events of 2030 Events of 2031 Events of 2032 Events of 2033 *Trevor Zanfield Heltler II is born. Events of 2034 Events of 2035 Events of 2036 Events of 2037 Events of 2038 Events of 2039 Events of 2040 Events of 2041 Events of 2042 Events of 2043 Events of 2044 Events of 2045 Events of 2046 Events of 2047 Events of 2048 Events of 2049 Events of 2050 Events of 2051 Events of 2052 Events of 2053 Events of 2054 Events of 2055 Events of 2056 Events of 2057 Events of 2058 Events of 2059 Events of 2060 Events of 2061 Events of 2062 Events of 2063 Events of 2064 Events of 2065 *President Heltler dies from old age leaving his son Trevor Zanfield Heltler in charge of the country. Events of 2066 Events of 2067 Events of 2068 Events of 2069 Events of 2070 Events of 2071 Events of 2072 Events of 2073 Events of 2074 Events of 2075 Events of 2076 Events of 2077 Events of 2078 Events of 2079 Events of 2080 Events of 2081 Events of 2082 Events of 2083 Events of 2084 Events of 2085 Events of 2086 Events of 2087 Events of 2088 Events of 2089 Events of 2090 Events of 2091 Events of 2092 Events of 2093 Events of 2094 Events of 2095 Events of 2096 Events of 2097 Events of 2098 Events of 2099